The primary aim of this proposal is to assess the state of current knowledge concerning depression in the elderly, by convening a symposium in which leaders in the fields of gerontology, psychiatry, medicine, psychology and psychiatric social work will discuss the dilemmas and disputes concerning definitions, likely causes and preferred methods of care with respect to this major mental health problem of the aged. A unique feature of this symposium is that it will attend to social and societal issues, in addition to the more common medical and psychiatric approaches, and seek to integrate the two. A secondary aim of this proposal is to provide a learning experience, through attendance at the symposium, for medical, psychiatric, nursing, social work and other practitioners who are on the front line of dealing with the mentally impaired and depressed elderly. A third aim is to produce a publishable monograph, incorporating the papers presented at the symposium, to serve as a source of the most recent conceptualizations and research findings as of the start of the 1980's. The expectation is that it will spark new departures in research on etiology and treatment, with the objective of finding ways to encourage positive mental health in the elderly. The symposium is scheduled for October 30 and 31, 1980 in Cleveland, Ohio.